Let the moon watch
by yoursweetsmile
Summary: My name is Stiles.I was a normal poor boy living with my dad in our little house in the Hale village. But now my life is very different - I'm married to the king -Derek Hale. I love him, more than life itself and we're ready to have our second child soon. But I used to hate him before, I was terrified when we get married. How we get to love each other so much now- let me tell you..
1. Chapter 1

Main characters:

Stiles Stilinski. Age:16. Sweet and smart boy who lives with his father. He's poor but confident. After his mother was murdered he always feel pain and loss in his heart but hides it for his father's sake. Sometimes when he needs money to put food on the table for his father he works in the kingdom.

King Derek Hale. Age: 22. After his father and whole family was murdered he stepped on the throne. He's never smiling, always grumpy, unhappy and everyone is afraid of him - that's how people see him but in reality he's just sad and alone. As a king he needs to find someone to share the throne with.

Isaac Lahey. Age:15. Derek saved him when his father was going to sell him as a slave. Lives in the castle and helps in the kitchen a lot. Very shy, usually scared from everyone and behave like a kid.

Lydia Martin. Age:18. Stiles's crush and good friend. Works in the kingdom's kitchen. Very loyal and smart.

Scott McCall. One of Derek's best warriors. Very loyal, good person and friend. Always trying to help other people.

Jackson Whittemore. Age:20. He and Scott are Derek's best worriors. Thinks he's the best at everything, very arrogant and cruel.

Erica Reyes. Age:19. Works in the kingdom as a made. In love with Derek - she's ready to do anything to have him and the throne.

* * *

That's my first Teen Wolf story. I love Sterek and will try to stick to their original characters as much as I can. The story will be mostly fluff, mpreg and a little drama from time to time. English isn't my first language so excuse me for my mistakes.

Werewolves still exist. Derek is the alpha and the kingdom is his territory - as a king and alpha he needs to protect it. Scott and Jackson are his betas. Stiles is just a human.

So... I'm not telling anything else... If this story seems interesting to you and you are planning to read it - Thank you! and feedback is always welcome. If this is not your kind of story - thanks for your time.

ENJOY ㈴2㈴2㈴2


	2. Chapter 2

_Royal Invitation_

_All unmarried ladies are invited to attend the celebration of the 22 anniversary of our king._

_All of you who will attend the evening have a chance to be chosen for our new queen and king Hale's wife..._

\- Can you believe that? - Stiles was reading the royal invitation and was talking to himself. He can't believe how this girls are going to come tonight and hope for the king to choose them. Where was the romantic and love in that thing ...

\- You never know... love is a strange thing Stiles. And this girls are probably thinking the same or hopping for better life - Lydia smiles from across the table

They were preparing the food for the special evening. There was so much food and drinks that Stiles thinks that all the village can be fed with were making things that Stiles has never seen in his life. His father is a poor village man and they mostly ate food from their 's mouth was watering at the sight of roast pig, stuffed turkey, a dish of venison which Styles has never tried before and so, so much the desserts are amazing - cakes and fruits and biscuits and chocolate - so much chocolate that Stiles wanted to cry. It wasn't fair that the king can eat that every day when people like his father and himself and Lydia can't afford at all.

-How can you hope for better life with someone like the king. Have you seen him at all? - he asked in disbelief.

\- Yes, I have seen him and he's a very handsome man ... and you need to have more respect towards him. - the girl scolded him with a smile.

\- He looks like an animal and he's always grumpy ... what better life can someone have with him ? I bet he will look extremely grumpy and sour tonight - Stiles laughed.

Lydia smiles at him. Sometimes she forgets that Stiles is only 16 years old. He was always smart for his years and he acted like he was older. Stiles was trying very hard to look strong and brave for his father. After his mother died, he was working very hard to help his dad. Life is really hard for him but he never gives up, that's why Lydia adores him so much - he was like her little brother.

\- You know that life in the village can be very hard ...some girls just hoped for better, for life without struggles and constant worrying for food and medicine and thinks like that... and if they fall in love with the king it will be just a plus. - she told him seriously.

Stiles looked at her without his usual smile - his face was seriously too. He knows perfectly well what she was talking about. It was hard, very hard ... but still he thinks it was wrong to marry someone when you don't love them.

\- But if you gave up on your hopes and dreams just like that... then what will you live for?... How can this girl be with the king when she don't love him? - he asked quietly

\- Sweetheart all girls are hoping that they will marry the charming prince one day. That's the happy end in all fairy tales. - she joked.

Stiles smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The food was almost ready. They were taking a little break. Stilles was eating some soup and a loaf of bread that Lydia was kindly put in front of him. He was ashamed to eat at first but he was really was the best supper he has eaten in days.

The food in his house was almost gone and he was eating small portions once a day. That's why he was so happy when Lydia asked him for help. They will give him some coins and if he's lucky a little food too - and he will be able to put more food on their table.

Sometimes he thinks that Lydia is his angel. She always helped him without even knowing - like this time. He was scared and desperate for some work so he can earn something and the girl just come at his door and asked him.

He wants to marry her one day - when he was old enough. She was beautiful, and very smart and her soul was so pure. She always makes him smile.

The celebration has started. There were so many people - the usually too big and empty looking throne room was too crowded.

The king - Derek Hale was sitting at his throne. He looks grumpy (just like Stiles was expecting him to be) but there was something else in his eyes that Stiles can't read. Stiles really looked at him - at his big strong body full of muscles and his handsome face. Yes, he was handsome Stiles knows that but he will never admit it out loud. His eyes were some strange but very beautiful color. His beard makes him look dangerous - maybe that was the point. He was young for a king - only 22. But his family were all dead so he doesn't have a feels sorry for him. He knows how much it hurts to lose a part of the family... but your whole family - it must be a real nightmare for him.

Stiles looked at the girls in the room. All of them looked so pretty - some looked older than him, other younger. He tries to picture some of them with the king but it feels wrong in some way. The strange feeling in his gut was getting worse. He was feeling it all day. Like something terrible was going to happen.

Stiles watched some more then go back in the kitchen to help.

It was almost midnight - the time when the king needs to make his choice. It was a tradition in their kingdom. When the prince turns 22 he needs to choose a wife, and usually the prince becomes king at the age of 23. Derek becomes a king when he was 20. But he refuse to find a women at that age - so he keeps the tradition.

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen. The strange feeling in his gut was getting worse - he was rubbing it but it didn't help. He sigh and stood up as Lydia comes in the kitchen with a basket for bread.

\- Sweetheart can you bring me the other basket - I need to put some more bread in them - she asked him sweetly and he was on his way immediately.

\- And now our king will make his choice - Stiles heard. He tried to make his way as quiet as possible. The king stand up and looked around. His face looked neutral as always but his eyes were ... sad?

Stiles make his way to the table and pull the basket but of course he pushed a glass with it and it falls to the floor with a loud sound. Everyone looked at him, even the king. As his eyes met with the king's eyes, he was sure he will die from embarrassment and fright.

Suddenly the king's eyes grew bigger and he takes a deep breath thru his nose. His eyes grew some more and his body twitches a little. Keeping his eyes on the boy he said:

\- Him.

Stiles dropped the basket on the floor.

All eyes were on him now.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long. Hope you all enjoy my story and sorry for the mistakes - English is not my first language. All things in the story are fruit of my imagination. I'll try and post more often :)**


	3. Chapter 3

In a second the quiet room was louder than ever. Everyone were screaming.

\- He's a boy...

\- He's too young...

\- He's ugly...

\- You need to choose again...

\- Take me - I'm a girl...

\- He's a poor kitchen worker...

Everyone were looking at him like this was his fault - like he came and seduce the king with his clumsiness.

Hate, anger, disgust, envy - he can see that in the eyes of all the girls.

Stiles was shaking - he was scared. '' No, no, no, no - that's not true, it's not true ... just a nightmare '' - he was saying under his breath.

\- My king ... excuse my interruption ... but he's a boy? - one of the royal assistants asked. The room was quiet again. Everyone was waiting to hear something from the king. He looked mad.

\- Give me an invitation - he growled to the man.

\- H-here my lord - the poor man was trembling like a leaf.

\- _….All of you who will attend the evening have a chance …._ \- the king reads angrily and then smashed the paper in his huge hand. The room was quiet for a minute.

\- That's not fair - the invitation also says " _... unmarried girls_ " . You can't choose an ugly and poor servant BOY for our throne. What can he give you? - one of the richest and confident girls in the room asked.

Derek growled and in a second he was standing in front of the girl. His right arm is choking her.

\- Say one more word about him and you're dead - he growled in her face. His arm release the grip and the girl was on the floor trying to push air into her lungs.

Get out, all of you ... now... - the king screamed and there was a moment of full panic and running before the room was almost empty.

Stiles wants to run and scream, to be far, far away from here. His mind was desperately screaming at him to run but his legs were like glued to the floor.

The king was in front of him in a flash. His nose was taking deep breaths and his eyes were watching the boy in disbelief.

\- It's you ... I can smell you all night ... but it was so light with so many people around ... I thought that I will never actually find you ... but it's you ... smell so good... beautiful. - He was mumbling. His body was stressed out and relaxed simultaneously. His eyes looked in disbelief and adoration at the boy.

Stiles can't hear anything. He was scared to death - he was sure the king is going to kill him. Why would a handsome and powerful man like him would want someone like Stiles. Stiles was nothing - he is poor, skinny,ugly, even his clothes now were torn at places and dirty. He has nothing to offer to a king. So the only logical thing is that he will be murdered - maybe because he ruined the night with his clumsiness or something else.

\- P-please, don't hurt me ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that ... please, my father has only me ... please - Stiles was pleading desperately. He can feel the tears wetting his cheeks and his body shaking uncontrollably.

\- I'm not going to hurt you, never ... - king Hale whispered to the boy. His arm wiped the tears from the boy's left cheek.

'' Omg ... he's going to choke me to death '' Stiles thought. He can feel the panic takes control over his body. He suddenly can't breath and his legs can't hold him. His body dropped to the floor.

\- Hey ... hey calm down ... what's wrong ... please brath... - Derek was scared. He didn't know what to do. The boy wasn't breathing ... his Mate wasn't breathing - he can't lose him now, not when he just found him ...

\- Isaac ... Isaac - he screamed.

The boy run into the room - he looked scared.

\- He's not breathing ... what's wrong with him ... what can I do? - the king asked the curly boy in a rush.

The blonde boy looked over.

\- He's having a panic attack, my king. He needs to calm down...

Stiles can hear the voices, but he can't hear what they were saying. He's in pain - like his chest are trying to smash his lungs. His body feels on fire and the trembling was making him dizzy.

Suddenly he feels something warm and gentle on his back. An arm gently caressing his back and shoulders. It feels good - just like his mother used to do when he was panicking. He tried to focus on the hand, on the thoughts of his mother and his father.

The trembling was decreasing. He was able to take small gulps of air. His head was still a little dizzy but it was getting better.

\- You're doing well... everything is going to be ok ... just breathe ... take small breaths with me - he can make the words now. The gentle voice and the hand felt perfect and Stiles can feel the panic attack starts to disappear.

Soon everything was clear again. His vision focused and he can make the face of the king so close to his. He looked panicked but there was a very very thin smile on his face. '' You're ok" - he whispered again.

\- W-what's going on ... what do you want from me ... please I don't have anything ... please let me go back to my father - Stiles was pleading with his trembling voice.

\- You're wrong ... you have everything that i want. You can always go to see your father but from now on you will live here with me. - the king answered seriously but quietly and gently - he didn't want to scare the boy again.

\- Why ... why are you doing this? - he whispered

\- Because I chose you ... for my partner, for my queen - the king smiled softly.

Stiles can admit that this smile was doing funny things to him. It was beautiful and sincere. But he was freaking out too much now to think about the perfect smile of king Derek Hale.

\- But I'm a boy ... I can't be a queen ... i can't be with you ... I'm a boy. I- I can't give you happiness and ... and kids. And I don't love you ... I don't - the boy tried to reason with him. He can't understand what is wrong with the king - why he didn't choose a girl - there was a lot of pretty girls tonight.

\- We'll see about that ... all of that - the king smirked. He looked determinate but his eyes looked sad.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Isaac, please escort him to my room. - the king whispered to the curly boy who was watching them with interest.

\- As you wish,sir. - the boy answered and smiled shyly at Stiles.

Stiles knows this boy. He was helping in the kitchen sometimes- he is tall, with curly blond hair. He is usually quiet and very, very cute in a childish way.

Stiles wasn't scared from the boy before but when he was gently nudged to walk forward by him, he started to question his first impression.

\- Isaac... keep him safe. - the king told the boy.

\- Of course, my lord. - the boy was looking at the king with a strange proud and determined look.

Stiles isn't sure if he wants to go with the boy, but he didn't want to stay with the king either - he was screwed both ways. He was scared to go to the king's room- he's not stupid. But the king won't try to hurt or rape him, right? They are not married yet so he won't try anything.

They were climbing some stairs but Stiles wasn't paying attention. He was thinking hard and trying to make a decision - he can try to push the boy down the stairs and escape and run out of the castle, and out of the kingdom and hide somewhere for the rest of his life...But he can't risk to hurt the boy and he can't hide somewhere for the rest of his life, right? No, he can't. He won't be able to see his father, and his friends and Lydia ... and of course he will be running away from werewolves - they are faster, stronger, they can see in the dark and they can smell him. They will probably catch him before he make it out of the castle.

Before he can make his decision the boy stopped him in front of a big wooden door.

\- We're here, sir. - the boy spoke softly and bowed his head.

\- Why are you talking to me like that? We work together... - he was getting angry. He is still the poor boy who works in the kitchen.

\- Please, get inside - Isaac stepped into the room and waited for Stiles to make his way inside before locking the big door.

The room was amazingly big - Stiles was sure that his father's house is smaller than this room. There was a big bed in the corner - maybe 4 times bigger than his own bed. There was also a big fireplace with a fluffy carpet in front of it. A table with a few chairs can be seen also. Big wardrobe, drawers, big bathtub, lots of pictures on the walls and lots of other stuff were also in the room.

\- You're my queen now ... you're not a kitchen boy anymore. - Isaac answered him, finally.

\- But i don't want to be... - he whispered desperately.

\- You should be happy, you will live in this castle, in this big room, you won't worry about food for yourself and your father anymore, for medicine, for money ... for anything at all.

\- But ... what about my happiness? - he was on the verge of crying, Isaac was right - he will be able to take care of his father now, but he will be miserable here with the king as his husband. It was greedy from him to think just about himself...but still it was his life.

\- The king is very good and generous person ... you can be happy with him, if you gave him a chance... - the boy smiled gently at him.

\- Are ... are you in love with him? - Stiles asked slightly angry. He didn't know why but his insides felt on fire.

\- No, no sir. King Derek is like a father to me. He saved my life before and bring me here and gave me food and home. I owe him my life... - the boy answered sincerely. He was talking with so much gratitude and respect about the king.

Derek's POV

-That was quite entertaining... I liked the part when you scared everyone with choking that girl.

Derek heard as soon as he closed the door. The room was dark but it wasn't a problem for them.

\- It's him - was all Derek mumbled back.

\- I know ... I can tell by the look on your face.

\- I don't know what to do ... how to act?

\- Well ... if you're asking how to properly claim your mate - I can give you some advices...

\- He's a human ... he's scared from me... - interrupted Derek.

\- Yes ... I saw that he's a human ... a male human on top of that..

\- My wolf is going crazy ... he wants to have his mate ... what should I do Peter, this boy has no idea what's going on? He's scared from me ... my mate is scared from me ...

\- Calm down Derek, you're making me nauseous ... just give him a little time to proceed what just happened. Be nice and charming and maybe wait a few nights with the claiming thing and everything should be fine .

\- You don't understand... he's having panic attacks because of me ... what if something bad happen to him ... - Derek feels like he is having a panic attack of his own.

-No ... I'm the one who understands the situation perfectly... he may be a human, but he's your mate - he's made for you Derek. He's scared and angry, probably wants to kill you and then run away - but he won't do it... He won't, because deep down he feels it too - the bond, the loyalty, the love, the need and all this magic feelings that you have when you met your mate.

\- But he's human, Peter. He can't truly understand the bond and everything...

\- I thought we're past the part that he's human - Peter smirked but his smile quickly vanished because of Derek's murderous look.

-OK, ok ... he's human that's why it will be harder for him to feel it, but that doesn't meen it will be impossible. He's naturally drawn to you Derek so all you have to do is to be nice and sweet and charming with him and everything will be perfect. He's human and they fall easily in love - they're not like us. Make him fall in love with you...

\- Make him fall in love with me - Derek repeated the words slowly. He imagined a day when he will wake up next to his mate and kiss him good morning and get a kiss in return and everything will be peaceful and perfect between them. But when will be that day?

\- Peter... what if I can't control the wolf ... you know how my wolf is after ... with our family? - it was hard to talk about that, especially with his uncle.

\- You have to find a way ... he will want to claim the boy as his mate immediately ... you have to fight him Derek. - Peter was quiet and too serious now, it was still painful for the both of them.

\- And I will , even if I have to protect him from my own wolf ...

* * *

**I hope you will enjoy my new chapter.**  
**Thanks to everyone who read my story.**  
**And to this people who don't like it - just don't read it.**  
**Have a beautiful week everybody and don't forget to write your letter to Santa Claus :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As he open the door to his room Derek immediately stiffened. His room smelled like his mate - so sweet and strong and wild. Their scents are mixed together so perfectly. The next thing he saw was his mate stiffly sleeping on the bottom edge of the bed. His pose was clearly showing that he wasn't sleeping peacefully, his body wasn't relaxed.

But he was there on Derek's bed, smelling so delicious and looking so perfect with the light from the fireplace illuminating his perfect face with his big closed eyes, his cute upturned nose, his defined cheekbones, his beautiful moles and his plump pink and slightly open lips. He was the most perfect and beautiful thing in the whole world and beyond.

Instantly Derek's wolf is wide awake inside of him - trying to make his way on the surface. He wants to bite his mate, to claim him, to rub his scent all over him, to fill him with pups.

Derek felt his claws and teeth starting to change. His wolf was too strong, Derek can't fight the transformation anymore. So he turned around and ran out of the room and out of the castle.

The forest next to the castle was his favourite place to run and to be alone. This forest is the place where his father teach him how to change into his wolf, how to be one with the wolf, how to feel free and happy.

But right now he wasn't happy and excited to be one with the wolf. He was nervous - his wolf is different after the death of most of the wolves in the pack. Derek wasn't able to feel his wolf for months after the death of his pack. He was thinking that the wolf died with the others or something like that. But on the full moon on the 4th month after what happened he changed. His wolf was an alpha now and somehow was thinking on his own, he was more cruel and hungry for blood and death than before. That night on the full moon Derek killed lots of animals and almost killed a human, but his uncle Peter stopped him on time. After that night on every full moon Peter is tying him with chains in the basement. It's not something that he likes but it's the only way to be sure that his wolf won't kill someone... But it's getting harder and harder every time - the wolf is getting stronger, angrier and hungrier with every full moon.

That's one of the reasons why he was in a hurry to find someone for himself and the wolf. He knows that waiting all his life for his true mate is stupid- some werewolves stay alone to wait for their true mate but never actually meet them. This werewolves eventually turn into cruel creatures and die from loneliness. Werewolves are creatures in need of a pack and mate... or just someone who will love them and will share their life with, and have a family with them. Pack and family are everything for a werewolf - they make him stronger, happier and calmer … they make him whole.

Derek was searching for his true mate even before the death of his family. After that he continue to seek his half but never found it. His wolf was feeling lonely and angry. Derek know that a lover will calm the wolf. That's why he decided to stop looking for his mate and just pick someone for his wolf's sake. He won't be truly happy but the wolf won't be so lonely and they will have pups and it will be bearable for him.

And when he was going to pick someone who will never have his heart truly ... he smell it. The most wonderful scent in the world - his true mate. His smell was strong which means that he is healthy, it was also wild, like a forest after rain and sweeter than anything in the world. His wolf was instantly calmer and happier like never before.

But the full moon was coming closer and the wolf was getting stronger inside of him. The wolf wants to take his mate now but Derek can't do this to the boy. He need to marry the boy as soon as possible so they can mate properly in the people's eyes.

He was running half changed in his wolf form for hours. He was tired and sweaty and his head was hurting him. When he stepped back into the castle he goes to find Isaac in his room.

\- Sir, are you all right? - the boy looked anxious for his king.

\- Yes, I'm all right... now go into the guest room across from my room and make the bed and everything ... after that help the boy to move there ... he will stay there for a few nights.

\- As you wish my lord - the boy smiled gently and immediately run to do everything.

\- Isaac ... thank you - Derek whispered and immediately was rewarded with a big smile. Derek won't tell anyone but Isaac was like a son to him ... even his wolf was very protective towards him. The wolf went crazy in rage and fright the first time he saw the boy - beaten up by his father ...who was going to sell him as a slave. When he saved the boy and stayed with him all night to make sure he will be all right - his wolf was whining pitifully for the boy.

Derek stayed in the boy's room. He was sad that his mate won't be in his room but it was for the best - he won't be able to control the wolf if his mate is so close to him. He was trying to think about the days when the boy will be back in the room and will be happily sleeping in the bed next to him.

\- He is in the guest room, sir. - Isaac tell him as soon as he open the door.

\- Is he alright?

\- He will be … - the boy smiled again with his heart melting smile and for a second Derek felt happy.

\- Go back to sleep Isaac ... you must be tired. - he can't help himself and gently pat the boy's curly hair - the wolf was feeling the need to scent mark him. Isaac looked generally happy with the act. His scent become sweeter with happiness and pride.

\- Good night my lord - the boy smiled and closed the door... " Good night dad " - he heard the boy whispered gently under his breath. At that moment he was the one full of pride and happiness and his wolf was very satisfied inside of him.

When he was lying in his bed with his head at the bottom of the bed (where his mate's head was lying just hours before ) he was smiling to himself. It was still early to say but his life was finally coming back into place. He will always feel the pain for his family and especially his parents but soon he will have someone to fill his heart with happiness and love instead of grief and anger. He will have a pack again - with his mate, with Isaac, his uncle and Scott and Jackson. He will have the family for which his heart yearns so much.

His heart started beating fast and for the first time in months or even years he felt slightly excitement in his lower region. The smell of his mate was turning him on and without his knowledge his hand made his way inside his pants. He gripped his half hard cock and started to pump slowly. The feeling of his hand was familiar and completely new at the same time. His eyes was tightly closed as he was trying to remember every mole on his mate's face. He was imagining the full lips of the boy wrapped around his own lips. The taste was delicious and Derek yearns to drink more of it. His tongue made his way in the boy's mouth and his mate moaned hungrily around it. At this point his cock was fully hard and his hand was gripping it hard. His precum was leaking from the pink head and was making his way into the nest of black hair around the base. He was actually making little needy noises around the sheets - his face was buried in them so he can smell his mate's scent better. The boy behind his eyes was wantonly opening his mouth for him to explore. Derek was drinking his sweet saliva hungrily and messily. Some of it was leaking down his chin and Derek trace it with his tongue. At that moment the boy tilted his head back and expose his long pale neck to Derek.

\- Please ... please mate - claim me already ... make me yours forever - he whispered and Derek lost it. He finished hard in his hand.

He woke up early the next morning. His hand felt sticky and uncomfortable, but for the first time in a long time he felt good and relaxed. He quickly washed himself and made his way to the throne room. His uncle was already waiting for him.

\- How was your night ? - he asked with a creepy smirk on his face. But Derek was too excited to answer him.

\- I want the wedding to be after 3 days.

\- Very well ... - his uncle smirked again.


	6. Chapter 6

-Stile's POV-

\- Wha... what? - he asked sleepily.

\- Sir... you need to wake up ... the king asked for you to move in another room.- Isaac whispered.

\- Why ... is he tired of me already? - Stiles asked groggily.

\- Don't talk like that,sir ... if anything ...that is a sign for his true love for you. - Isaac answered with a smile.

\- Hmm .. and why do you think like that? The way I see it - he's kicking me out of the room... - Stiles was getting angry by now.

\- Sir ... you're not married yet... it'll be disrespectful towards you if he sleep in the same bed.

\- And why do you have to wake me up ... my head is hurting me... can't he go in another room?

\- I ... I shouldn't say anything but the king have problems when he can't sleep in his room.

\- Ohhh ... he's too important to lay in a normal bed without silk sheets and animal fur over it.

\- No, he's not ... he has nightmares when he's not sleeping in his parent's room and he's not sending you into some uncomfortable room ...the room you will be sleeping in used to be his before his family... before they were killed... - Isaac was angry now. He shouldn't speak like that to his future queen but he was feeling protective over his king.

\- I'm ... i'm sorry ... I'm acting like a brat - Stiles felt bad. He used to have nightmares too when his mother went to heaven. He used to wake up in sweat and tears and his heart pounding painfully in his chest. And his father would carry him to his bed and rub his back till he fall asleep again... But there is no one to rub the king's back ... all that is left for him is to just lay in his parents bed.

\- You don't have to apologise to me sir ... I'm sorry that I rise my voice in front of you. You can tell the guard to punish me for that. - the boy bow his head in shame.

\- I would never do something like that Isaac. - Stiles smiled gently and patted the boy's curly hair and Isaac smiled gently.

Stiles felt really bad. He was always in a bad mood when he was feeling sleepy. And he was still scared to death from the king but the thought that he don't want him in his bed was making him angry and sad at the same time.

-Isaac... I need a favor from you... I need you to always tell me the true, to tell me when I'm acting like brat or when I do something wrong... You're the only person that is truthful to me and I trust you.

\- As you wish, sir..

.

.

.

Later when Stiles was lying in the bed, almost asleep something woke him up instantly. His skin was on fire and he was turned on like never before. Something in the air smelled amazing ... truly amazing. His muscles were trembling ... like they want him to stand up and walk ... but where? He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

.

.

.

Stiles was in this blissful state between being asleep and awake. The air smelled amazing just like last night but a lot strongly. It makes him aroused and he moaned lightly. Instantly there was a caressing like sensation on his cheek, going towards his neck ... wait, what?

He was instantly wide awake, his eyes were unfocused but he was sure that the king was standing too close to him. His eyes widened and the king jumped on his feet, looking like a kicked puppy.

Wh-what are you doing? - he asked, covering his neck with his hands. He was feeling strangely exposed at the moment.

\- I ... I came to wake you up... and ask you to join me for a walk? - the king answered him but his attention was directed towards his covered neck. His nose was taking deep breaths of air.

\- Oh... of course my king... it's my duty to join you. - he answered with venom in his voice.

\- No... you don't have to come if you don't want.. it's Ok. - the king answered and walked out of the room so fast that Stiles vision blurred.

\- Shit ... - Stiles whispered. He know that the king is mad at him now. It's in his best interest not to angry a werewolf. But the thought to be alone with the king was scaring him to death. Maybe they can walk in the garden or something...

Stiles got out of the bed, washed his face and went to find the king.

.

.

.

\- But,sir ... that's all the things you asked for...why? - Isaac was asking, his voice unsure.

\- Because he doesn't want anything ... just throw everything ... - that was the king, his voice angry and slightly hurt.

\- But that is all you asked for ... there's fruits and bacon, even from the small sweet cinnamon rolls that Lydia makes...

\- Don't you hear me boy ... throw everything away - the king was screaming now and Stiles felt his body trembling in panic. He can hear something hitting the floor followed by a loud gasp from Isaac. Instantly Stiles peak from the door - he was scared for Isaac...

The boy was clearly trembling, his eyes were on the picnic basket on the floor. Silent tears making his way down his cheeks. Stiles was about to run and comfort the boy when the king beat him to it.

\- Isaac ... I - I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to scream at you - the king was standing so close to the boy now, his right arm patting his curly hair gently while his left one was clearing the boy's tears from his face.

\- It- it's fine my lord ... - the boy whispered brokenly

-No Isaac, it's not Ok ... I shouldn't scream like that in front of you ... I don't want to be like your father and scare you ... Forgive me ... - The king was clearly regretting his outburst in front of the boy. Stiles can't believe that the king can talk so gently and carefully to someone, let alone apologize for his temper.

\- You will never be like him my lord ... I'm so thankful to be here with you instead of home with him ... or somewhere else.

\- I will always protect you Isaac ... you will never be near people like him again.

The boy smiled at the king - his smile was generous and real.

\- Thank you - he whispered and slowly kissed the king's hand and bowed his head. Stiles knows that the act is normal and means that the boy is very grateful but that doesn't stop the little squeeze of jealousy over his heart. The king was usually cruel and rude ... but this boy was making him apologise for something like spilled basket and raised voice. The king is so gentle and careful with him ... Stiles's heart yearn for affection like that.

He quickly make his way inside the room and bowed for the king.

\- My king ... please, excuse my behaviour earlier ... i was still very sleepy ... I would love to join you for that walk if you still want me? - he asked quickly.

\- It was my fault for waking you up so early ... - the king answered and slightly bow in return. - I would love to show you the garden if you want? - Stiles smiled lightly because they will stay in the castle as he hoped.

\- Isaac will bring you breakfast and after that we can go. - he smiled at him then pat the kid's hear once more and make his way out of the room.

Isaac quickly make his way to the basket and started cleaning the mess.

\- Is that because of me? - Stiles already knows the answer but still he wants ho hear it.

\- I'm sorry about the noises and the mess, sir ... I'll bring you your breakfast now - the boy bowed, clearly avoiding to answer him.

\- Isaac ... please, you promised me the truth ...

\- My king was planning a nice picnic for both of you this morning ... I'll bring you the breakfast now, excuse me sir. Stiles felt slightly guilty - it was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for him.

But this king is forcing him into a loveless marriage, so Stiles's conscience will be fine.

.

.

.

.

-Thank you for taking that walk with me, milord.

\- It's my pleasure ... i apologise again for my behaviour this morning - Stiles was talking and looking around the beautiful garden. It was probably bigger than his village with lots and lots of trees and flowers, there was even a little maze made from green bush with a wonderful fountain in the middle.

\- I hope that you like the castle and the garden so far?

\- I've honestly never seen such a beautiful things in my life.

\- I'm glad you like it ... after all the castle is your home now...

And here it comes...

\- I don't want to sound ungrateful but I don't want to live here... I have my own house in the village ...

\- The castle will be yours as much as your father's home after our marriage - the king protested.

\- Yes, after the marriage... but not before that and I want to live in my own home for that time - he asked slightly hopeful

\- The marriage will consist after three days

\- WHAT ... y- you can't do that? - Styles can feel the panic startet to engulf him again.

\- Yes, I can ... and I want to marry you as soon as possible Styles - the king sounds so freaking happy about that.

\- But I don't ... can't you understand that I don't want that ... please? - his eyes filled with tears

\- I can't let you go ... we will marry after three days and that's final.

\- I hate you ... I HATE YOU... you're disgusting to me ... i'll never love someone like you ... NEVER - he screamed and started crying. His muscles were trembling but he turned around to run towards the castle...but a hand on his own stopped him

\- Even if you hate me now ... I love you, and I will always do ... I will try to be a good husband to you. - he whispered and removed his hand.

Stiles run all the way to the castle. He closed the door to the room he slept last night and fell to the floor. His hands clutching at his chest ... everything hurts...


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days passed in a blur. Stiles stayed in his room, pretending to sleep when someone tries to talk with him. Isaac was constantly coming to check on him and try to feed him. The king tried to talk with him about the wedding again and apologise but Stiles just closed his eyes tightly and pretend to be sleeping.

On the second day there was a guard standing by the door. Isaac whispered that the king was worried and wanted someone to watch over him every second. The guard was a boy his age with dark curly hair. His name was Scott and he has the cutest puppy dog eyes. He was also very loyal to the king. Scott was strangely gentle and polite for a guard.

It was the last night before the day of the wedding when the king asked Scott to leave them alone for a bit. Stiles was pretending to sleep again but of course the king wasn't buying it.

\- I know that you're not sleeping... you know that as a werewolf I can hear your heart and your pulse and everything right?

Stiles just continue to ignore him.

\- Tomorrow will be our wedding ... - he whispered happily and waited for a bit to see if Stiles will say anything...he didn't.

\- When I was younger and my...my parents were still alive ... my mother used to tell me about her wedding with my dad. She was always so happy and grateful when she talked about that. They were happy together ... they were so in love with each other ...

There was a long pause and Stiles's heart started to beat faster in pain. He remembered his own parents and how happy they were. Stiles was really sorry about Derek's lost - it must be terrible to lose almost all of your family. He was debating with himself to turn around and try to comfort the king when he continue:

\- I used to dream about my own wedding ... how in love me and my partner will be ... how proud and happy my parents will be ... how me and my love will plan our perfect wedding with months, till everything is as perfect as it can be ... it was so easy and amazing in my dreams.

Again a long pause in which Stiles was fighting with his stupid tears. It isn't fair...life isn't fair for him ... and for Derek. They were here now because life isn't fair to both of them ... maybe they did something horrible in another life and now was the time to pay for that...

\- And now with you Stiles ... it's not easy ... we don't have time to get to know each other and to plan everything ... and my parents can't look at me proudly ... but you Stiles... you're better than every person I imagined to be with. I can't explain it to you but you're the one that i want... the one that I love ... you're everything, my everything.

Stiles felt a hand brush over his hair gently. And he felt his skin getting hot in shame because he haven't wash himself in days - his hair and skin are dirty and smelly with sweat.

\- Get some sleep ... tomorrow will be a long day ... I can't wait to marry you love - the king whispered gently and very close to his ear. Stiles can feel a light kiss being placed behind his ear and ... he can swear that the king sniffed him.

Oh God, that's so embarrasing. Stailes may be poor but his father teach him about manners and personal hygiene. He isn't some dirty slacker.

And the worst part is that Stiles shouldn't care about the king's opinion but he did in fact care. His heart jumped happily when he felt the light kiss. His body was fighting to turn and embrace the king when he was talking about his death parents. He shouldn't feel this way ... but he did and that was scaring him the most.

.

.

.

-Stiles... Stiles,son wake up... - Stiles was going crazy, he can swear that his father is talking to him, trying to wake him up... wait?

\- Dad ... Oh God...it's you ... how? - he was wide awake now, hugging his father like never before.

\- I'm happy to see you too Stiles, I missed you so much.

-Dad, I missed you too...how... how are you here?

\- Actually the king himself came to my house to ask me to come with him to the castle and be with you today.

\- The king? - Stiles can't believe that the king did that for him.

\- He said that you need your family right now... he looked worried.

\- Dad he want me to marry him ... today - Stiles was on the verge of tears again. His father's rough hand gently patted his cheek.

\- I know ... he asked me for your arm already - his father sounded strangely pleased.

\- I don't want to marry him dad...I don't love him. - he started crying pitifully.

\- Son ... of course you don't love him ... you know him personally for a few days ...but this is very serious. The real question is - are you sure you don't feel anything for him, even the smallest affection towards him... or are you just too stubborn to admit it ?

Suddenly his father kissed him on the head, whispered something about a shower and leave the room. Stiles was so confused ... He can't believe that the king actually did that for him... it was so sweet. His father was everything for Stiles and he's so happy to see him again.

.

.

.

The day passed in a blur. Everything was happening so fast...there was so many people around him and everywhere in the castle. And before he know it ... he was standing with the king in front of the whole kingdom and they were getting married. Stiles was feeling numb all the time during the ceremony... it was really happening. When the king gently kissed him on the lips his body started to tremble violently and he felt everything at once - fear, anger, shame, regret... but also hope and slightly happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Styles' POV -

I'm officially married to the king now. I'm a Hale ... I'm a king... OMG..

My life is over ... I'll never be free ... I'll never leave this castle ... I'll never marry someone that I love ... like Lydia. I'll stay here forever ... in loveless marriage ... married to another man, which is a king ... I'll never found what happiness and love really means ... why... why me?

\- ... iles ... Stiles ? - the king was talking to me from his throne ... right next to my throne - yes, now I have a throne. I looked at him but only that.

\- We need to dance together ... it's a tradition. - he stand up and asked for my hand to lead me to the middle of the room. I never looked at his face, I just can't. It hurts too much ... that was the men who forced me to do what he wants. And now he can officially do whatever he wants with me ... I can't say NO to him anymore.

\- Stiles... you need to calm down ... your heart is beating too fast ... - the king was talking slowly and quietly next to my ear.

\- Like you care ...

\- Someday you will understand why I have to do that ... why I needed to marry you so fast .. but for now please just believe me that I don't have a choice ...

\- Ohh ... so because you're king your needs come first ... my needs and wishes and dreams doesn't mean anything because I'm poor and just a village boy ...

\- No... no that's not it ... it's ... you and me ... my wolf ...I ... I don't know how to explain it to you ... you won't believe me because the bond is not strong enough yet ... - he was talking so fast and incoherently - like he's talking to himself and I really can't understand what he's talking about.

\- You're right I don't understand ... I don't understand how you can be so cruel to me ... I was happy with my life ... I was happy ... - I whispered the last part. My eyes watered with tears.

\- Please calm down ... everything will be fine ... I'll take care of you Stiles ... your happiness is my priority from now on ... I promise you that you'll be happy again.

\- How can you promise me that ... can't you understand that I'll never be happy here with you ... I'm in love with another person already and I want to be with this person, to live in the village where my father and friends are ..

\- You are mine ... - he growled angrily and his eyes flashed red for a few seconds. My body started to tremble in panic... everyone's eyes were on us as his grow echoed in the big room. My tears started rolling down my cheeks ... I was so scared ... terrified from the monster which is my husband from now on.

He growled again and pull me out of the room. OMG... that's it ... he will kill me or worse... he'll rape me ... oh God ...

\- Calm down ... come on, sit here - he lifted me and put me on a chair. I was still trembling and terrified ... and now we're alone...

\- Breath ... come on, take deep breaths with me ... come on ... - he was whispering gently ... his voice was full of concern and his arm gently massaged my back ...

\- I'm sorry about that ...you have to understand that werewolves are very protective of their halves ... I didn't mean to scare you ... but you're mine ... only mine

\- Please ... please don't do anything to me ... please don't.. - I started but he interrupted me quickly.

\- You don't want me ... of course ... you're scared from me ... you think that I'll take you against your will - He was talking more to himself than to me.

\- You don't have to be scared about that ... I won't ... I won't do anything against your will ... but you have to promise me something ... you won't touch anybody else or let somebody touch you ... you need to stay pure ...

\- Ok ... I promise you, just please don't ... - I whispered eagerly. I will do anything to prevent my own raping.

\- Don't be scared from me ... it breaks my heart to know that my husband is terrified from me ... talk to me when you want or don't want something and I'll try to do it ... don't be scared anymore... - his voice sounded so broken and guilty and small that I felt my own heart beating painfully for a second ... but can I really trust him to listen to my wishes...?

.

.

\- Derek's POV -

It hurts so bad ... my mate is terrified from me ... he's terrified...

I would stick to my promise and would not touch him even if it will kill me. I will stay away from him even if my wolf and my heart yearned to touch him. My wolf is growing and clawing inside of me. He wants to bite, to mark ... to mate - but I won't let him have the boy.

I will give the boy some time. I will try to show him that he shouldn't be scared of me.

I will make him fall for me ... just me ... he's mine.

When he told me that he's in love with someone else, I got so jealous... I felt fury like never before. My wolf was ready to kill that person ... and I would gladly let him. The boy is mine ... my mate ... mine to protect and to love ... mine to fill with pups and to grow old with ... MINE.

.

.

\- Stiles' POV -

It turns out that the king keeps his promises. That night he didn't touch me ... even let me sleep in my room ( if I can call it that ) instead of sleeping in his. Of course I can't fall asleep all night - my head was killing me, I was scared and I don't know what exactly is happening in my life anymore...

The next morning Isaac wakes me up.

\- Good morning my lord ... how are you feeling? - he was smiling gently at me.

\- Morning Isaac.

\- Soo ... I have something for you from your husband. - he told me and give me a rose with a small envelope with it.

\- Isn't it wonderful ... so romantic ... - he was smiling like never before, his eyes was so bright with hope and admiration ... it was cute.

\- Mmm ... what for ? - of course that was my brilliant answer

\- What do you mean ... he's your husband and you just get married ... he's been romantic - he looked at me like I'm an idiot.

\- I will leave you now ... excuse me - he bowed and leaves the room.

I looked at the rose ... it was so beautiful and ... yeah, romantic ... nobody ever done something like that for me.

My heart skipped a beat ... he was courting me.

In my thoughts - I was always the one doing that ... not the other way... but ... if I have to be honest ... I like it..

With slightly shaky hands I opened the envelope - there was some kind of sheet of paper ... a letter... from the king to me. It says:

_**~~~~~~ Dear Stiles Hale ~~~~~~~**_

_**can I have the pleasure to have a walk with you this evening around the castle?**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ your husband, Derek Hale ~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

** Thank you " lirien" for the nice review. Please enjoy my new chapter. Kisses to you too .**

**And thanks to everyone who follows or favorites my story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

\- Stiles' POV-

It's been a week and two days since my wedding day. I'm still living in the castle with my husband Derek Hale - the king of our little kingdom. I'm still scared and lost but it's better than before. I'm getting familiar with the castle and the people living and working here.

Isaac and Scott are my friends now. They are very nice with me. Scott is the most faithful, peaceful and loving person that I know. Everyone adore him. It's so strange that he's a warrior because he can't hurt even a fly ... literally. But he's really good - I saw him fight once or twice and he really knows what he's doing. He told me that being a warrior is more like being a protector than being a killer for him. And I believe him, I believe that he will do anything to protect the people he cares for.

And then ... there's Isaac. The most adorable, cute, awkward and kind person that I know. He's like my little sunshine ... well not exactly little, because he's really tall but still... I'm getting very protective over him ... he is scared from a lot of things and people. Often acts as a kid which is so cute and adorable that I can't help myself but hug him.

The other person that I know by now is Jackson ... well let's say that he's not very fond of me. He prefers to stay away from me ... most of the time Scott prefers to stay close to me while Jackson prefers to stay close to Derek . He's very beautiful but also arrogant and too confident. In my opinion he's perfect for his job.

And of course Derek ... Derek is actually the most interesting person I know. He's not talking a lot but his expression and actions spoke enough... even more if you really try to understand him.

He's very smart and perspicacious for his age. The king looks scary and grumpy almost all the time ... but he has very gentle and compassionate soul.

He's also very busy but every day we are spending some time alone - sometimes walking around the castle or the garden or just talking in the throne room or the library.

Every day when I woke up there will be a rose with a letter next to me from him. He always asks if I want to see him later that day or no ... which is so nice- it makes me feel like I have a choice in our marriage.

I don't understand a lot of things about him ... with him being a werewolf and king. But sometimes when he spoke about normal stuff I can see just how passionate and normal and scared he can be. There's something about the moon that really scares him ... but I can't understand why and he won't tell me. Sometimes I can hear him and his uncle talking about the full moon and Derek's voice sounds panicked. Their hushed voices usually stopped as soon as they hear me coming in the room. But I can still see his tense body and his hands clenched in fists ... but when I ask whats wrong they will never answer me. And that's scaring me the most ..

He can also be very protective. He can be worried about stuff and people. But when I see him and Isaac interacting... my heart will clench painfully with longing. It so amazing and admirable to watch how the king talk and look at the boy - like he's so precious to him. And when Isaac sometimes gets scared from something or someone - the king gets his murderous gaze on that person till he runs away quickly. Derek will always pat the boy on the hair or the back and tell him how good and helpful he is and that he's very proud of him. And Isaac looks like the sunshine after hearing this words from the king.

There was this accident three days ago when the boy tripped and fell down the stairs. He was fine just a scratch on his arm and his left leg slightly hurt but the king completely freaked out. He carried the boy to the infirmary and stay there all day with him. He was growling at everyone who come too close to the boy.

So, the king can be very protective over the people he cares about. Which is so lovely and awesome and ... yeah, sexy as hell.

And in that way of thinking - he always looks so hot. Well have you seen the king ... he's like the perfect combination. His body and face and voice ... everything ... just p-e-r-f-e-c-t.

My favourite thing about him is his voice. The way he can talk so smooth and quiet and with such authority is so arousing for me. The way his lips and his cute bunny teeth are forming the words is so intriguing and beautiful.

His eyes are the second best thing in him. They are in this strange and amazing green colour that I often catch myself staring at. They can look so calm and lovely for a moment and then so distant, cold and murderous in the second. I even saw his red werewolf eyes once or twice and they are very scary but non less beautiful than his normal eyes.

The other thing about him is his body. I saw him a few times shirtless and glistening with sweat from fighting with Scott and Jackson and ... well let's just say that I have quite a few interesting and embarassing dreams after that. He was shaped like a God ... all this muscles and abs and the perfect skin are not normal for just a normal human... even for werewolf I think. And I'm not the only one who think that way. All the girls and most of the boys are looking at his body in fascination. But there's people - like this girl Erica, that just looks too much at him, with way too much hunger in her eyes... and I really don't like it. We are not in love or anything but he's still married to me.

I never thought about another man in that way but with him it's so normal and easy ... it feels natural in some way.

But even if I have this thoughts and dreams about him - I will never touch him. Sometimes when we are together alone he will place his hand on top of mine or will gently kiss it and it will make my heart jump in happiness and longing but I will never do something in return.

It's the first time that someone shows interest in me and courts me, so it must be a normal reaction from my body. I'm sixteen after all, my body is just needy for attention.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Stiles' POV-

Derek was teaching me how to ride a horse. Yesterday he asked me to ride around the castle with him ... but of course I was inexperienced so he decided to teach me.

\- It's important to know how to ride a horse ... and not just because as a king you will need to do it ... but because as a human you're not very fast and ... I want you to be if it's needed. - when he talks like that it freaks me out. It sounds like there's some kind of danger coming and he wants me to be prepared.

I gently rub my fingers through the horse's neck. His name is Harmony. He's really tall and unnaturally big. He's from the breed " Belgian draft horse ". His hair is dark brown with a few white spots. I still remember how Derek told me all of that yesterday.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

_Derek was standing between the two animals. They were so scary - big and tall but also very beautiful and graceful. One of them was brown and slightly bigger but the other was taller and black._

_\- This is my horse, his name is Midnight. His breed is Orlov Trotter. This breed is noted for its outstanding speed and stamina. They are valued for their beauty and elegance combined with the ability to work hard. He was a present from my parents. - he was talking while gently patting its head. The animal's hair is all black with long fluffy tail. He is rally large and massive - maybe higher than 160 cm. Looks scary but its big black eyes were warm and gentle ... just like Derek's . This animal is perfect for him ... his parents were right._

_\- And this one here is from the breed - Belgian draft horse. The horses from this breed are exceptionally strong and hardworking. As you can see his build is really solid. They are mostly used as a pleasure riding horses but also for working animals. His name is Harmony and he ... he belonged to my younger sister Cora... he was her big buddy ... - his voice cracked slightly ... I can feel his pain and it was choking me ... so much pain and sorrow. The way he was looking in the animal's eyes is just ... so guiltily and regretfully._

_\- Derek .. - I started but he interrupted me quickly. He wasn't ready to talk about his family and I understand him perfectly because I wasn't ready to talk about my mum too. But I can't just stay quiet and do nothing when he is clearly in so much pain and rage ... my heart just won't let me look at him and do nothing. My muscles are always trembling in need to hug him close to me and to never let him go. I want to protect him from this pain... probably because I know how it felt to lose somebody close to you._

_\- He's really gentle and calm. He was also from my parents. He will be perfect for you ... so he's yours now. Take good care of him. - he told me and patted its big chests a few times._

_\- You .. you're giving me a horse? - that's what I asked but in fact I wanted to say " You're giving me your sister's horse " because that horse mean a lot for him. He cherish everything that reminds him of his family._

_\- He needs a new friend ... he's lonely now ... and I think that you can use a friend too._

_I swear that my chest literally swelled with gratefulness and happiness at that moment. It's not that he gave me a horse that makes me so happy ... it's that he trusts me enough to let me take care of his sister's horse. Nobody ever trusted me enough to let me take care of something so important and obviously precious. Even my dad won't let me take care of our chickens and lambs alone._

~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~

\- Derek... can I ask you something?

\- You don't have to ask ... you can do everything you want - he answered while grooming his horse.

\- Yeah ... mmm is it some king of a tradition in your family to have your own horses? - I asked while feeding Harmony with a carrot.

\- My parents loved horses. They symbolizes personal drive, passion and appetite for freedom. Among all the animals, it is one that shows a strong motivation that carries one through life. The horse is an animal that always balanced between instinctive and tamed part of his life. It also has very strong emotions and passionate desires but is very loyal... my parents always told us that they are a lot like us.

\- Like you?

\- Yeah, like werewolves.

.

.

\- Can I try to ride Harmony now?

\- Mmm ... I'm not sure you're ready yet. If you want we can ride together for a little. So that I can make sure you won't fall off.

\- As you wish. - I whispered already feeling my cheeks burning in shame.

Derek helped me climb the horse and skillfully jumped behind me. My hands gripped the horse's rope while Derek placed his own around my middle for security. He was so close to me ... like too close to me. My back and his chest were touching constantly. I can feel his breath on my neck. He was telling me what to do but it was really hard for me to concentrate. The horse started walking slowly and Derek instinctively gripped my sides a little stronger than before. From time to time he will place one of his hands on top of mine to show me how exactly to pull the rope.

It was getting too much for me ... my body was on fire and was trembling slightly by now. My breath was erratic and heavy. I never felt like that before ... it was too arousing. I never knew that riding a horse can be so erotic.

And of course Derek chose this moment to bury his face in my neck and to take a deep breath.

\- You smell so good ... so good ... just for me ... - he whispered breathlessly.

I can't stand it anymore. It's too much ... everything feels too good...

\- Derek... please, stop ... don't ... - I almost screamed panicky.

He moved so suddenly away from me that I lost my balance and fell of the horse.

\- Stiles ... are you Ok? Oh, please ... I'm so sorry. - he was by my side in a seconds.

My vision was a little blurry - I probably hit my head.

I felt Derek taking me in his hands and starts carrying me towards the castle. My head was placed over his strong chest. My eyes felt so heavy ... the last think I thought before closing them is that I never felt so comfortable and secure before. I hope to stay here forever ... wrapped in his hands.

.

.

.

\- Stiles ... Stiles can you hear me? - I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the infirmary and Melissa was looking at me. She was very nice( just like her son - Scott ) and was one of the royal healers. The other one was called Deaton - he was also nice but very secretive.

My left hand was hurting me slightly ... I moved my sight towards it and saw the king's hand gripping it really tightly ... his hand was shaking. I looked at his face and instantly felt bad - he looked terrified.

\- Derek ... I'm fine... - I hurried to calm him down. I really don't like this look on him.

\- I'm so sorry... it's all my fault ... I couldn't protect you ... - he was shaking his head and talking ... I think he was talking more to himself than to me.

\- No ... it was my fault ... I kinda lost my balance ... but it's fine ... I'm fine - I tried again.

\- Yes, you're alright ... you will have a little lump on your head for a few days but nothing more. It will be good if you stay in bed for today. - Melissa told me with a reassuring smile on her face.

\- Thank you Melissa but can I go in my room ... I'm not very fond of the infirmary.

\- Yes, of course sweetheart.

Derek helped me stand up and walk to my room. He wanted to carry me again but I protested.

But instead going to my room he was pulling me towards his .

\- Derek ... mmm that's not my room.

\- I know just ... please stay here tonight ... I need to look over you, to make sure you're ok. I won't try to do anything ... not even lie in bed with you. Please ... - how can I say no to him when he looked so worried and guilty.

\- Yeah... that's fine. - I tryed to sound normal but inside I was freaking out. It will be the first time I will stay in his room after the wedding. And while I did belive him that he won't do anything ... I was still worrying. It's that we are married and we will be alone in his chambers... and it's just normal in some way ... but I'm still not ready for that.

\- Don't be scared ... you're hurt and even if you weren't I promised you already ... I will keep at least that promise. - he told me quietly. Sometimes I think that he can read my mine or something like that ... it's scary.

\- How do you know that I'm scared? - I asked while he was helping me to lie down in his big bed. I swear that this is the most comfy bed in the entire world.

\- I can hear your heart beating faster than normal... and I just guess that youre panicking about that...

I just nod lightly in return and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

.

.

I must be fallen asleep for a few hours because when I woke up it was dark outside. The room was lit by few candles. I don't know why but I felt very uneasy. I was starting to feel the usual symptoms for my panick attacks ... I can't breath ...

\- De...Derek ... - I can't see him anywhere and it was scaring me more ... I don't wan't to be alone ...

\- Stiles ... I'm here...I'm here ...what's wrong? - he was by my side in seconds again.

\- I ... I can't... can't breath ...

He moved me slightly so that he was sitting with his back to the headboard and my back was pressed to his chest.

\- Breathe with me ... come on ... in and out ... in and out... just like that ... - he whispers in my ear. I was trying to breathe in his rhythm ... to move my chests with his ... and it was working.

After a few minutes my breath was still unsteady but it doesn't hurt anymore. Derek was still whispering in my ear and it was very soothing and I started feeling sleepy again.

\- Lie down with me - I whispered without thinking. I was tired and scared ... I needed to feel his presence to guide me ... needed his chest to help me breathe in normal rhythm ... needed his hands around me to protect me.

And just like that tonight was the first night we spent together.

* * *

**Hello everyone :)**  
**I want to say that I don't really understand things about horses. All the information about this chapter I took from Internet. If I wrote something wrong about this beautiful creatures - please, excuse me.**  
**And as you can see ( especially my lovely reader Camilly - thank you for being so nice ) our little sunshine Stiles is falling in L-O-V-E ...**  
**Thank you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Stiles' POV -

.

\- Stiles ... Stiles ...

\- Hmm ... yeah?

\- Good morning love - Derek whispered next to my ear then kissed my cheek gently. I was half asleep but my heart immediately jumped happily.

\- Morninggg ... what's the time? - I don't want to wake up yet. The bed is too comfy and the body next to mine is so warm and strong and perfect. I want to stay here all day - wrapped in the warm blanket that is my husband.

\- It's still early ... you can go back to sleep beauty ... I just want to tell you that I have some thinks to do today and won't be in the kingdom. If you need anything just tell Isaac.

\- OK ... I will probably try to ride Harmony today...

\- Stiles!- Derek cut me immediately. It was a joke but apparently it's not funny for him. It's the second morning after the incident. I feel fine - nothing hurts anymore.

\- That was a joke sourwolf... - that's his new nickname. I think it suits him perfectly - it's funny and cute...and mocking of course.

\- I know ... just ... don't joke with that please ... - he still sounds so guilty. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at the lump on my head.

\- I'm sorry ... - was all I answered.

\- Get some more sleep ... I will see you at dinner. We will have a guest with us tonight. - he smiled at me.

\- Hmm ... should I wear something formal to look nice for the guest?

\- No, you are always perfect... Sleep tight my love - he kissed my forehead and got out of the bed.

I was still in his room. And ... I kinda like it here with him. The room is nice, big and very bright and warm from the sun. The bed is so big and comfy. And ... Derek is always taking care of me when he's in the room. He's so gentle and protective with me. And at night he cuddle like a teddy bear ... warm and big and soft ... teddy wolf …

I slept a few more hours. Then have breakfast with Isaac. He helped me clean my hair and body ... in Derek's big and comfy tub. After that he left me to rest and read some of Derek's books..

.

.

.

\- Stiles ... the king is waiting for you in the throne room.- Isaac told me. He looked so happy ... this kid is so adorable.

It was already dinner time ... I spend all day reading in bed.

\- I'm coming Isaac. - I told him as I get up from the bed.

I wonder who Derek's guest will be?

\- Thank you for the dinner my lord .- I heard a familiar voice as I was making my way to the room. OMG ... I can't believe it ... my father. I quickly run to the room and stopped at the door - just to look at him. My father ... I missed him so much.

\- Please, call me Derek ... we're family now John. - Derek replied calmly as always. My heart melted at his words ... he is really perfect. I can't believe he bringed my father for dinner ... I thought that I wil never see him again.

\- Dadd... - I screamed happily and run to hug him. He looked at me with this gentle and lovable eyes that I'm so used to.

\- I thought I'll never see you again. I missed you so much dad... - I was crying at that point. My hands clung to him. I was so happy and grateful at that moment.

\- I miss you too kid. I'm so glad to see you too ... thanks to your husband Derek of course.

I stayed close to my father all night. We ate dinner then just talked to each other. It was mostly me and my father but Derek was listening and smiling gently.

My father looked older and tired. Also he was thinner than before.

\- Dad are you eating regularly? You look so thin ... it's unhealthy. - I mumbled constrainedly.

\- Mmm... yeah of course I'm eating normally. - he answered me but I can see the lie in his eyes. We were always struggling for food. And now I'm not even there to help him. I'm living here in this amazing castle and I'm eating everything I want and whenever I want while my own father is starving ...

\- Dad I'm so sorry ... I'm an awful son - I started crying again. I felt awful ... I was crying and hiccuping and even Isaac and Scott came to see what's going on. Derek looked panicked and guilty and it made me cry even harder.

\- You're starving at home ... and you probably don't have fire wood at home and ... and it's too cold for you ... and I'm living here like a prince ... i'm so sorry dad ... - it is hard to breath again... it hurts to see my own father struggling so much...

\- Son, I'm fine ... it's not that bad - he told me but I know he's lying. My father is too proud to let other people know that he's not doing good.

My father gently patted my back till my hiccuping disappeared completely.

\- I will be fine Stiles ... I just want you to be happy ... if you're happy then I'm happy too - he smiled at me and stand up.

\- No ... dad ... no,stay...

\- I need to go son ... it's fine. - he turned to Derek who is also standing up.

\- My lord, thank you for the lovely dinner . - he bowed his head.

Derek bowed his head too, then his eyes looked at me. I was still crying and clutching to my father's shirt. His eyes become sad immediately.

\- I invited you to dinner tonight for two reasons... - Derek started talking while his eyes never left mine - "... the first one is your son ... the second one is profesional ... I need a person who can train my warriors ... and I heard that you're a great warrior yourself ... so, can you train my warriors every day ... but of course you'll have to stay in the castle for this job? "

I felt my breath stopped for a second. Derek is doing this for me ... so I can be happy. He's giving my father a job ... because my father will never stay in the castle without earning his food and bed . He's doing this so we can be together again. I never felt so grateful in my life ... and I never felt so in love with him …

\- My king ... I'm very grateful but I'm not a worrier anymore.

\- That's not a problem ... they just need someone who can motivate them and I believe that you can do that ... I insist for your help.

After this words my father doesn't have a choice but to say yes. He went home for the night but tomorrow he will move his stuff in the castle and live here with us ... with me. I can't be happier.

My body was trembling with happiness and excitement. I was so happy and grateful.

I practically ran to Isaac then Scott and evan Jackson to tell the great news. Isaac and Scott were happy for me. Jackson ... well it's Jackson... he barely paid me any attention

I stayed at Isaac's room all night. Just talking with him about my father, my old home and friends. He was listening closely and asking questions all the time.

\- It's so good that your dad will live with us .

\- Yeah ... thanks to Derek. My dad will never stay here for free. Somehow Derek figured that out and gave him this job.

\- Mmm ... very good. The king is always good at reading people's thoughts.

\- Yeah, you're right . I'm very grateful ... I was really worried about my dad.

\- The king really wants you to be happy .

I smiled happily and nodded my head. My thoughts running to the king again ... my amazingly generous husband.

.

.

.

It was already late when I entered our room. Derek is already there - standing by the window. The room is almost dark with just the fireplace making a dim and cozy light. It was romantic in some way. Derek is looking at the sky - the moon is almost full ( maybe a few more days till the full moon ) and the stars are bright and beautiful.

Derek is wearing only his sleeping trousers. His skin is really soft and smooth and so, so warm. His muscles are amazingly big and strong. Derek has a mark between his shoulder blades. It's a symbol of his family. It's beautiful and really sexy symbol. He's body looks really tense ... but still perfect. He's rolling his shoulder blades, probably trying to relax his muscles.

I was standing behind him in a seconds. My hands gently started massaging his shoulders, arms and back. He let out a content moan and my heart skipped a beat. His skin is so warm ...

\- Mmmm ... thanks... - he moaned again and I lost it. My mouth started kissing his left shoulder as my hands made their way to his stomach.

I was kissing his warm skin and it was making my body hot and needy for attention too ... for his attention. My hands were trembling on his perfect stomach. I felt good ... embracing him, caressing him ... relaxing him and in some way protecting him.

My lips moved to the back of his neck then to his other shoulder. His skin was sweet ... amazingly sweet and soft.

\- St - Stiles ... - Derek moaned again.

His hands squeezed mine on his stomach. Without knowing I moaned too - loud and embarassing. Derek turned his head to the side and my lips quickly attached to his cheek. I can feel his breath as he panted sweetly. I want it ... I want to taste his lips so badly ...

\- D- Der ... kiss me ... kiss me, please... - I was begging but can't help it. My body and my soul needed it ... needed him.

He turned around and placed his hands on both sides on my face then kissed me.

God, it's perfect ... my first real kiss ... it's perfect. My heart was beating so fast.

Derek was surprisingly very gentle with me ... maybe too gentle.

So my hands made their way around his back and pulled him towards me. He moaned again and I felt it all the to my stomach ... like it was some kind of fire. He understands me and kissed me more. His tongue gently invaded my mouth ... and I let him. God ... I will always let him. I never imagined that a kiss can be so arousing but it was ... it felt so, so good. My knees felt like jelly and my whole body was on fire. His tongue was doing things to me that I never imagined before. His taste was even better than I thought ... sweet and wild. His warm saliva was like honey to me and I can't help but suck at his tongue...

We were moaning and caressing each other. His big hands were squeezing my sides and I can feel his passion deep in my bones. It was all too good and without realizing what's happening - I finished in my trousers ... My body shook with pleasure and my mouth opened wide in a satisfied scream...

Derek immediately take a step back from me ... he was panting hard and his nose was taking deep breaths ... his pupils so wide ... God, he looked so hot...

\- Ar-Are you ok? - he asked me while looking between my face and my crotch.

\- Y-Yeah ... I'm sorry abo... - I started apologising. It was embarrassing ...

\- No ... no, don't apologise ... please ...

\- Ok? - I answered stupidly... I was suddenly so tired ... but I never felt so good ... so relaxed.

Derek reached his arm and gently caressed my cheek.

\- Thank you ... I love you. - he whispered.

I really wanted to say it back but something deep inside me just won't let me . The other thig that I want right now is for him to hug me, I needed his affection so much right now ... but he was standing away from me.

\- Styles... I need to go and take a walk ... to clear my head ... I will tell Isaac to come and fill the tub for you to clean ... - he told me quickly and run out of the room...

* * *

~~~**Love is in the air**~~~  
~~~**Everywhere I look around**~~~  
~~~**Love is in the air**~~~  
~~~**Every sight and every sound**~~~


	12. Chapter 12

\- Stiles' POV -

What the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with Derek?

So much questions were running thru my head right now.

I couldn't stand straight anymore - my knees gave up and I fell to the floor.

My body was still trembling and my legs felt like jelly but there was nothing left of the happiness I felt minutes ago. I was sad and scared. I mean ... that was our first sexual encounter ... my first intimate moment with Derek ... my husband. OMG ... that was my first sexual experience at all ... my first kiss. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough? I mean ... he ran away from me.

There was a knock on the door and Isaac entered the room. He must have picked on the tense atmosphere because his eyes looked persistently at the floor.

He was probably scared that I will take my anger on him ... like his father did. Derek told me about how his father was...

\- Hey Isaac - I said quietly but he still jumped from my voice. He looked at me warily and I tried to smile for him - despite the state I was in.

\- Mmm hey... I didn't want to intrude but Derek send me in and ... and I came, like he wanted...

\- It's fine sweety - you did good. Thank you for bringing me water... - I interrupted him gently and he smiled proudly at my praise. He was so sweet and innocent - like a little child.

\- Is .. is everything ok? - he asked timidly.

\- Yes baby, nothing for you to worry about ... thank you again - but you need to go to bed now, it's late.

He nodded and bowed a little before making his way to his room. I didn't want to cast him out of the room so quickly but I needed to be alone right now.

I prepared my bath and stepped inside. I felt numb all over. There were so many thoughts running thru my head...

While I was washing my bodily fluids from my private parts I couldn't help but remember how good it felt for me ... how right it was. I was so scared that I will be disgusted by Derek's touch but God, was I wrong ... It felt so right and amazing... Derek's touch was so sensual and gentle but at the same time I was able to feel his powerful and huge body, his rough hands and skin,the stubble on his face - and all of this is so unbelievably arousing for me.

But something must be wrong for Derek. I can't help but feel guilty and nervous. Life is so strange for me - a few days ago I dreamed about him leaving me but now ... now that thought is scaring me more than anything.

I jumped out of the tub, dressed up hastily and ran out of the room. I have to do something - to talk to somebody ... to Derek's uncle – Peter.

The thought of telling the men about my sexual experience is terrifying for me but I would do anything to understand what is wrong with Derek ... and to save my marriage.

\- Derek's POV -

I was running ... half changed into my wolf form.

The chilly air did nothing to calm my hot skin. The wolf is restless.

He wants to mark and mate right now. Feeling Stiles tonight made him wild with desire. It was so hard for me not to shift when I first smelled his arousal but then ... then my beautiful mate was coming and I almost lost it. That's why I had to leave the room as quickly as possible.

I am so scared that someday I won't be able to control the wolf and it will hurt Stiles - because he's still not ready to be with me in that way. I'm torn because I want him so much but I'm scared to be with him. And the full moon is coming closer and closer.

I won't be able to control the wolf then - I will shift for sure ... and the wolf will go after Stiles - after its mate. It's a normal reaction from the wolf - to find it's mate and to be with him, to protect him, to claim him and to fill him with pups so the pack will increase and become stronger again ... so the wolf won't be lonely anymore. But it's still too early for that.

That's why me and Peter made a plan - he will chain me in the basement and Deaton will make a circle of wolfsbane around me for extra protection and I will spend the full moon like that. Scott and Jackson will stay close to Stiles all night to protect him if anything goes wrong. It's simple but good plan. I believe that it will work out fine.

I just need to explain to Stiles what is going on ... he has the right to know... but I'm terrified that he will be scared from the monster that is his husband.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Peter's POV -

\- My lord ...what a pleasure to see you in this beautiful night. But I'm afraid, you have to be with another man,not me... not that I'm complaining... - I joked with a smirk on my face. Of course I was able to practically taste the boy's distress.

He looked awful - his hair was messy and wet ( dripping all over his back and shoulders), his body looked tense and his eyes scared and pleading.

\- P-peter ... I need help ... something happened a-and ... Derek ran away ... and .. and I don't know what exactly made him do it ... and where he is ... please …

His voice was trembling - oh God, he was going to cry ..teenagers are so emotional this days …

\- I probably should warn you that my nephew is a big boy ... actually a werewolf will be more precise ...and he can take care of himself so don't worry about him.

\- But something is wrong ... he ... we were... you know ... kissing and ... oh lord... it was so good and when I ... mm you know ... when I ...

\- When you sprayed my nephew with your love juices ...

I finished the sentence for him and was delighted to see the crimson blush that colored his pale face.

\- Well yes ... and then he just ran away from me …

His face paled again and the scared and lost look was back on.

\- Calm down boy, everything will be fine ... my nephew is just trying to give you time ... it's hard for him too...

\- I don't understand ... please …

\- I'm not sure that you can understand it because it's about his wolf ... after ... when our family was killed, his wolf ... Derek couldn't shift for a long time and when he actually did ... the wolf was somehow different ... he was acting more like a feral animal than usual ... it's like ... Derek lost a part of himself, the connection to his wolf ... I think Derek should tell you more about it but the main point is that he is trying to protect you from his wolf.

\- It wants to kill me?

\- Quite the contrary ... you're its mate - it only wants you to be happy, safe,loved and to have a big and strong pack with you and your pups. As you probably know - werewolves mate for life ... when the wolf chose you it was final for it and Derek...You will be the only one for them... till their last breath...

He looked at me with a blank expression ... clearly it was hard for him to understand the differences between Derek's love and the wolf's one.

\- You are a smart boy my lord so think about it - after all the wolf is an animal, it's led by its instincts ... which are to take you to a safe den and mate with you immediately till you are mated properly and till you are carrying its pups. And the wolf will want to keep you there - safe and happy and full of pups - and it will bring you food and guard the place all day long and cuddle with you at night to keep you warm. And of course Derek's wolf is a leader, an alpha without a pack - it will want lots and lots of pups to build a strong and big pack. It's only natural ... instincts …

He still looked shaken and scared. It must be really hard for him to adapt to this new life.

\- T-thank you – the boy stuttered and ran out of the room.

\- Stiles's POV-

OMG... what's happening with my life ... I ... I don't know what to think.

I'm feeling scared, confused, humiliated ... and quite happy and turned on. The thought of Derek's wolf being so possessive is making me so hot and bothered ... so horny.

Is that even normal, to be turned on by thoughts of werewolves and possessiveness?

I don't know if I have to feel scared or relieved ... I mean I am sixteen - how should I know this things?

The truth is that I'm quite happy with the possessive part. I love the thought of marrying for life ... of loving and be loved in return by my husband forever ... I like the feeling of security.

When my beloved mother passed away, I was so sad ... I'm still sad and broken. But at that time I was so scared that my father will leave me too and I will be all alone in the world. I still have this scar deep inside me ... I can't overcome this thought - the thought that someday I will be all alone. Except from my father I don't have anyone else - relatives or friends. I was always a loner. My dreams consisted of being forever with my father and finding and marrying someone who will love me, support me and cherish our family forever. I always wanted to find that special someone who will love me no matter what, who will help me overcome the pain from my mother's loss. But there was no certainty that even if I found and marry someone that our marriage will last forever ... that this person won't stop loving me ... won't leave me and break my heart again...

And to know that I will actually have someone to love me and be with me forever is ... everything, everything for me. And the thought of Derek being that person is terrifying but at the same time is so unbelievably desensitizing... so unbelievably good. It makes me feel so valued, important and special. To finally know that it was final, that our marriage will last till we're alive is scary... really scary, but at the same time is perfect for me.

Of course, I'm still terrified of everything that happened to me recently ... but at the same time I learned that Derek is a good and honorable men,who really loves me and wants to make me happy, who takes good care of his kingdom and all the people in it. And I really like and appreciate this things about him. Little by little he makes me love him ... like really LOVE HIM.

Maybe Derek's wolf thinks like me, maybe it needs someone to help with the loss of it's family ... with the constant pain and grief.

And sometimes when I see how sad and broken he is - it breaks my heart all over again. I know how he feels ... how it hurts - and I want to hold him and help him, I want to ease the pain ... my husband's pain. I have always been connected and somehow attracted to this broken part of him. Not because I want to fix it, but rather because I know we connect on another level, a real one. We both know what the pain of losing a family member feels like. How it feels to sleep with a broken heart. Only to wake up and pretend that everything is "okey". Because that is what people like me do, like we both do.

-... iles ... Stiles... - I turned around and saw Derek looking at me... his eyes scared but determined...

When I saw that he is fine, my heart skipped a beat in relief. I know that he is a werewolf and all that, but I can't help it - I worry about him. It's in my nature to worry about the people I care about. And to know that I'm the reason he ran away is not helping at all.

\- I have to tell you something very important about me and it may ... - he was saying but I don't want to hear it, not now anyway.

\- Please stop .. - I interrupted him.

His body stiffened immediately and his face was showing distress.

I moved slowly to him and placed my hands on his strong chest, looking at his eyes. I needed to touch him in some way, to be in contact with him - it was making both of us more relaxed. His body immediately calms down a bit and his arms enveloped my waist gently.

\- Let's go to bed, my king - it was a long day for both of us... we can talk tomorrow, when we're not physically and emotionally drained.

He nodded sharply and squeezed me a little,burying his nose in my neck - over the last week or so I learned that it calms him down to do it . It was uncomfortable and scary for me at first, but now I happily let him do it. It's comfortable, intimate and so simple at the same time.

Just when I was drifting to sleep, my mind foggily remembered Derek's uncle talking about me and Derek having pups - hmm he's such a strange person...

* * *

I have 100 followers - thank you guys! Let's celebrate with this new chapter! Enjoy :)


End file.
